Crush, Crush, Crush!
by Call Me Princess Sakura Hime
Summary: Armin and Marcyan both have crushes on each other, but Marcyan is too shy to tell him and Armin is afraid of rejection. And worse, Lysander also likes Marcyan and tries get in the way of Armin and Marcyan. Alexy tries to help Marcyan out, by being the best friend he is. One-Shot!


**This is just a small one-shot I made for Marcyan on MCL! She thought of the plot, I just wrote it. Hope you enjoy!**

+Start+

Alexy watched his best friend and his twin brother from afar, blue rimmed sunglasses covering his violet eyes, sipping from the straw of a blue berry flavored icee, a small smile on his lips. Currently he was outside at the park observing the two, and he knew how much his brother hated the outdoors, but he was doing it for Marcyan`s sake. They weren`t on a date, not really. It was more like Alexy had planned for the three of them to do something, but ditching them in the end.

Honestly, how else was he going to get the two alone? The feelings they both held for one another were obvious, but for some weird reason they refused to act on them! Both of them were hopeless cases. He smirked around the plastic straw placed in his mouth, studying the two as they fidgeted nervously, looking around for him. He found the sight amusing!

"Oh man, I should`ve thought of this a long time ago~," he singsonged, smirk only widening as Marcyan ran her fingers through her silver locks, something she only did when she felt increasingly shy. Armin wasn`t any better off, cheeks so red that even Alexy could see from where he stood. Though he knew his plan had been pretty brilliant this time, he could tell the two were in a very stiff silence, both unsure of what to say to the other. Though it was funny to watch, he also wanted to yank his hair out! They really were hopeless...

Marcyan bit her lip, her ice blue eyes gazing down at the concrete ground. The weather around her was warm and calm, yet inwardly she felt frantic, her heart humming. She couldn`t even look at Armin, let alone talk! Alexy had left her on her own, but she couldn`t find herself to be angry at him. He _had_ given her a chance alone with Armin, something she had been wanting for a while now. But it was a bit awkward.

She felt a tap on her plaid brown hat. She glanced up shyly, trying to ease her nerves. Armin stared down at her, a smile on his lips. He seemed to finally be over his own nervousness. For once, he was without his game. All of his attention was on her. She flushed slightly as she realized this.

"You Know...," he spoke slowly, nodding his head towards what she knew as an ice cream stand, "I recall you telling me how much you enjoyed ice cream..."She grinned, the tense atmosphere dissipating a bit.

"You want to get some?" She placed a finger on her lip, her maturity leaving her for a bit, "then how about we race there?" She turned away, sprinting down to the ice cream stand, Armin`s exasperated groan making her laugh knowingly. He was pretty lazy, after all.

She continued to run, glancing back curiously to see if Armin was running after her. As she had expected, he was not, walking at his own pace, smiling after her. Marcyan back peddled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You`re so slow Armin! Like a snail~" She surprised herself with her childish behavior, but it seemed she was enjoying herself too much to care. Armin only shrugged, blue eyes bright.

"Why are we racing anyway?" He asked once catching up to her, both of them now walking at the same pace to the ice cream stand. Marcyan only smiled, linking her arm to Armin`s. Being alone with Armin hadn`t been as weird as she had originally imagined.

Alexy smiled to himself, watching as the duo laughed, arms linked. He could tell from the sight that his job might just be done. He would leave soon, but that thought instantly disappeared as something caught his eye.

A familiar Victorian clothed figure walked along down the park pathway, his eyes trained on his brother and best friend. Alexy`s brows furrowed. Lately, Lysander has been showing up almost everywhere these two were. It frustrated him, seeing as Lysander had devastated almostevery plan Alexy had thought up to get his two favorite people together.

He was always getting between the two, and if Alexy didn`t know any better he`d say Lysander had a crush on his silver haired friend. Huffing, he observed with annoyance as Lysander called Marcyan`s name, Armin and her instantly detaching themselves from one another. Marcyan was too nice for her own good.

She knew of Lysander feelings, but she never rejected him in a harsh way. Because of this Lysander continues to try, thinking that he will one day gain her affections. Alexy could sympathize with the poor guy, for unrequited love was no stranger to him. But really, interfering in other peoples love lives was just not cool.

Groaning inwardly he watched as Marcyan faked a smile, wishing he could just appear and snatch Lysander away, but he didn`t want Armin to know he had ditched them on purpose. He would really get an ear full then. Pursing his lips he shook his head full of blue hair. Another plan ruined, and by the ever persistent Lysander.

=End=


End file.
